New Mommy! ANDWAE!
by lvoejr
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya ketika anak kandungmu tidak mengetahui bahwa kau adalah orang yang telah melahirkannya? Yang dia tahu, seseorang yang berada disampingnya selama 5 tahun ini adalah 'ibu'nya. Kau hanya bisa melihat perkembangannya dari jauh dan mendengar dari cerita dari suamimu. Sedih? Tentu. Ketika dia mulai mengerti, apa dia akan menerimaku?/Kyuhyun X Sungmin/YAOI/DLDR!
1. Prolog

**New Mommy?! ANDWAE!**

**Kyuhyun x Sungmin | Kyuhyun x Chengmin**

**T**

**Chaptered**

**Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun**

**Bagaimana rasanya ketika anak kandungmu tidak mengetahui bahwa kau adalah orang yang telah melahirkannya? Yang dia tahu, seseorang yang berada disampingnya selama 5 tahun ini adalah 'ibu'nya. Kau hanya bisa melihat perkembangannya dari jauh dan mendengar dari cerita dari suamimu. Sedih? Tentu. Ketika dia mulai mengerti, apa dia akan menerimaku?**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI | GS for Chengmin | Typo(s) everywhere | angst (maybe)**

**DLDR! I WARN YOU!**

**Dedicated for KyuMin Shipper!**

**Happy Reading *^^***

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sebuah pernikahan yang suci dan sakral adalah impian semua orang, salah satunya adalah Lee Sungmin. _Namja_ yang memiliki keistimewaan ini juga menginginkan pernikahan yang suci dan sakral. Impiannya terkabul. Kini, dia dan sang pujaan hati, Cho Kyuhyun tengah berdiri berdampingan di dalam sebuah gereja sederhana di pinggiran kota Seoul dengan seorang pendeta yang berdiri dihadapan mereka. Ya, mereka tengah bersimpuh di altar, mengucap janji sakral di hadapan Tuhan. Pernikahan yang berlangsung suci dan sakral, namun hanya dihadiri beberapa orang terdekat sebagai saksi. Saudara kembar Lee Sungmin, Chengmin Lee. Sahabat kedua mempelai, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Choi Siwon, dan Kim Kibum. Orangtua kedua mempelai tak terlihat. Bukan karena mereka sibuk bekerja hingga tak dapat menghadiri pernikahan kedua anak mereka, namun pernikahan ini berlangsung tanpa ada restu dari kedua orangtua mempelai. Kecuali, satu orang. Ayah dari Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Hangeng.

Sejak awal mereka memulai hubungan ini, orangtua Sungmin dan ibu Kyuhyun menolak hubungan mereka. Walaupun pada awalnya Cho Hangeng ikut menolak hubungan tabu ini, setelah melihat kesungguhan hati sang anak dan kuatnya cinta diantara mereka, akhirnya hati seorang Cho Hangeng luluh. Dia merestui hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Lima tahun sudah mereka terus berusaha untuk meluluhkan hati orangtua Sungmin dan ibu Kyuhyun. tapi, hasilnya nihil. Hingga pernikahan ini berlangsung, orangtua mereka tak merubah keputusan apapun. Dengan dukungan dari sang _Appa_, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berani melangsungkan pernikahan ini. Pernikahan yang sederhana, namun penuh dengan khidmat. Mereka berjanji, akan setia hingga mau memisahkan dan takkan membagi cinta mereka dengan yang lain. Ya, janji pun hanya sekedar janji. Hingga suatu ketika, janji itu terpaksa dilanggar oleh mereka sendiri. Harap digarisbawahi, terpaksa dilanggar.

**.**

**.**

**1-3-7**

**.**

**.**

"Menikahlah dengan Chengmin," ucap _namja_ manis itu dengan wajah menunduk. _Namja_ yang berstatus suaminya sejak tiga tahun lalu, tersentak mendengar ucapannya yang tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun melihat kalender yang menggantung didinding ruang tamu. Sekarang bukan hari ulah tahunnya atau pun hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Tapi, mengapa 'istri' yang dia cintai selama delapan tahun ini mengucapkan kata yang sangat melukai hatinya sendiri?

"A-Apa maksudmu, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun pada 'istri'nya, Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya. "Apa ucapanku kurang jelas, Kyunnie?"

"Tapi, mengapa?"

"Kau tahu 'kan, aku ini _namja_ dan aku...sampai saat ini belum memberimu keturunan. Aku...aku gagal jadi 'istri'mu, Kyu." Sungmin menangkupkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya yang mungil. Ia menangis terisak hingga bahunya bergetar hebat. Kyuhyun yang tak tega melihat 'istri'nya menangis tersedu-sedu pun memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin. mengelus punggung Sungmin, berharap 'istri'nya akan tenang.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini berulang kali, Ming. Berulang kali pun aku katakan, tak apa jika kau tidak memberiku keturunan. Asal kau tetap disampingku, menjadi sumber kekuatanku, sudah lebih dari cukup, Ming."

Sungmin semakin terisak mendengarnya. Ia pun memilih untuk mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis di dada bidang 'suami'nya. "Maafkan aku, Kyu." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan semakin memperat pelukannya.

'Maaf, Chullie eomma. Aku gagal saat ini. Aku...aku akan terus berusaha agar Kyunnie mau menikahi Chengmin seperti yang kau inginkan. Akan aku lakukan apapun supaya kau mau memaafkan kami dan menerimaku sebagai menantumu."

**.**

**.**

**1-3-7**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END?**

* * *

Ja! Aku kembali! Oke, lagi-lagi aku bikin FF yang lain. Kembali dengan FF baru tapi yang lama aku abaikan (sementara). Maaf m(_ _)m

Ini masih prolog. Ide ini pun muncul di otak begitu saja. Kalau nggak dituangkan, nanti berkerak(?) di otak. 'kan sayang /slap/

Lihat kata diatas 'kan? **TBC or END**. Semua terserah kalian. Kalau responnya bagus, ya aku lanjutin. Kalau nggak, ya aku akan kembali berkutat dengan FF SiBum yang (sedikit) terabaikan. Atau mungkin aku akan buat FF OS lain.

Nggak mau panjang lebar lagi, aku tunggu respon kalian *^^*

* * *

**Bekasi, 120613**

**01:59AM**

**sign with lvoe,**

**lvoejr**


	2. Chapter 1: Wedding

**New Mommy?! ANDWAE!**

**Kyuhyun x Sungmin | Kyuhyun x Chengmin**

**T**

**Chaptered**

**Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun**

**Bagaimana rasanya ketika anak kandungmu tidak mengetahui bahwa kau adalah orang yang telah melahirkannya? Yang dia tahu, seseorang yang berada disampingnya selama 5 tahun ini adalah 'ibu'nya. Kau hanya bisa melihat perkembangannya dari jauh dan mendengar dari cerita dari suamimu. Sedih? Tentu. Ketika dia mulai mengerti, apa dia akan menerimaku?**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI | GS for Chengmin | Typo(s) everywhere | angst (maybe)**

**DLDR! I WARN YOU!**

**Dedicated for KyuMin Shipper!**

**Happy Reading *^^***

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ tampan dengan balutan pakaian formal khas pengantin pria tengah berdiri mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Tak ada raut kebahagiaan yang terlihat dari pahatan wajah yang sempurna itu. Tak ada senyuman dari bibir tebalnya. Tak ada binar kebahagiaan dari mata _caramel-_nya. Hanya ekspresi datar dan dingin. "Mengapa kau tega melakukan ini, Ming?" tanyanya pada refleksi wajah didepannya. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara dari pendingin ruangan dan suara jam yang bedetak setiap detiknya. Ia berharap 'istri'nya akan datang dan mengatakan bahwa ini hanya mimpi atau jika ini memang nyata, ia berharap Sungmin-nya akan datang dan membawa pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi itu hanya sekelebat pikirannya. Sungmin-nya takkan datang. Ia yakin akan hal itu.

'CKLEK'

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Dia dapat melihat dari cermin kedatangan si tamu. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang tak lagi muda, ibunda yang telah melahirkannya, Cho Heechul. Senyuman bangga terlukis diwajahnya yang cantik tanpa kerutan itu. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Dapat ia lihat, senyuman itu lebih mirip seringaian. Seringaian penuh dengan kelicikan dan Kyuhyun paling benci melihat seringaian licik ibunya.

Heechul berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Dia merapikan sedikit jas yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. "Kau sangat tampan. Bahkan melebihi _appa_mu saat pernikahan kami dulu." Kyuhyun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Heechul dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Matanya menatap tajam pada ibunya. Emosi yang meluap-luap terlihat dari sorotan matanya tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun pada sang ibu. Heechul yang bertatapan langsung dengan mata Kyuhyun, membalasnya dengan lebih tajam dan sengit.

"Kau?! Bahkan kau kehilangan sopan santunmu terhadap ibu kandungmu sendiri, Cho! Anak itu memang memberi pengaruh yang buruk padamu." Heechul menyentakkan kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Kemudian, ia lipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan menatap Kyuhyun angkuh. "Aku tidak melakukan apa pun terhadap _namja_ murahan itu. Dia sendiri yang memintaku agar merestui pernikahanmu dengan Chengmin," lanjut Heechul.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sungmin bukan orang yang seperti itu. Kyuhyun sangat yakin itu.

"_See_, apa yang dulu aku katakan ternyata benar. Dia bukan 'istri' yang pantas untukmu. Dia yang mengubah orientasi seksmu. Dia yang membuatmu menjadi _gay_ seperti sekarang, Kyunnie," kata Heechul sedikit melembut. Jika ia teruskan dengan berdebat hanya akan memperkeruh suasana.

Kyuhyun meraih bahu ibunya, "_Eomma_, sebelum aku bertemu Sungmin _hyeong_, aku memang _gay_. _Eomma_ tahu itu, tapi _eomma_ terus saja menyangkalnya. Jangan seperti ini terus, _Eomma_." Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mengiba pada ibundanya yang sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya.

Heechul melepaskan rengkuhan tangan Kyuhyun di bahunya dan menatap kearah lain dari ruangan itu. "Tidak, Kyunnie. Kau tidak _gay_! Sudahlah, _eomma_ kemari bukan ingin berdebat denganmu. Lebih baik kau mempersiapkan dirimu dan jangan berpikiran untuk kabur. _Eomma_ tahu, kau bukan orang pengecut, Cho," ucap Heechul sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

'CKLEK'

Tepat saat Heechul membukakan pintu, ia melihat _namja_ yang baru saja diperdebatkan berdiri dihadapannya. Sungmin terkejut saat melihat ibu mertuanya, Cho Heechul yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan pengantin pria.

"Oh, rupanya ada yang mencuri dengar. Tsk! Dasar, _namja_ murahan!" seru Heechul.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat, "T-Tidak, _eommonim_. A-Aku –"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu! Kau bukan menantuku, _namja_ jalang!" bentak Heechul dan ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan ruangan pengantin pria setelah sebelumnya ia menabrakkan bahu Sungmin dengan kasar hingga Sungmin mundur beberapa langkah.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya, hanya dapat berdiam diri. Jujur saja, dia kecewa dengan 'istri'nya. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin merelakannya menikah dengan orang lain? Terlebih orang tersebut adalah saudara kembarnya sendiri. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin telah masuk dan menutup pintu. Kini, hanya ada mereka berdua. Sungmin tahu jika Kyuhyun sangat kecewa padanya. Ia tak sanggup menatap Kyuhyun langsung.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Nada dingin dari ucapan Kyuhyun kembali ia dengar setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dulu, saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun sangat dingin padanya. Tapi saat itu hatinya tidak semenyesakkan sekarang.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan tangis yang bisa keluar kapan saja dari bibirnya. "Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat."

"Hanya itu? Kukira kau akan mengatakan bahwa ini hanya lelucon belaka yang kau buat bersama _eomma_ atau mungkin jika ini benar-benar bukan lelucon kau akan membawaku kabur." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan unek-unek yang sedaritadi mengganggu pikirannya.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Aku tidak mungkin setega itu pada Chengmin."

"Tidak mungkin?! Lalu, apa kau tak memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri dan perasaanku? Kau egois, Lee Sungmin!"

'DEG'

Kyuhyun mengucapkan namanya dengan marganya. Kyuhyun benar-benar kecewa padanya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu."

"Maaf?! Apa permintaan maafmu dapat mengubah semuanya? Kau lupa dengan janji saat kita menikah dulu?"

"K-Kyu, bukannya aku melupakan janji kita. Tapi situasi saat ini berbeda. Kumohon, mengertilah.

"Kau memintaku untuk mengerti? Bagian mana yang harus kumengerti kalau kau sama sekali tak memberitahu maksud dibalik semua ini, Lee Sungmin!"

"Berhenti. Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

"Mengapa?! Kukira kau menyukainya."

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "T-Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku...aku masih 'istri'mu, Kyu," ucap Sungmin lirih namun tertanggap oleh indera pengdengar Kyuhyun. Sadar jika dia telah berbuat kasar, Kyuhyun segera merengkuh tubuh mungil 'istri'nya. Dapat ia rasakan, tubuh yang dulu berisi kini terasa semakin kurus dalam rengkuhannya.

'Apa kau semenderita itu, Ming?' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap pelan bagian tubuh belakang Sungmin. "Maafkan aku, Ming. Aku terlalu emosi," bisik Kyuhyun sambil terus mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin. Sungmin menggeleng –dapat ia rasakan di dadanya.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku yang salah." Keduanya semakin mempererat pelukan mereka, tanpa menyadari ada sosok wanita yang melihat mereka dari celah pintu yang tak tertutup rapat.

Wanita itu yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup Kyuhyun selain Sungmin. Ya, Chengmin Lee. Wanita itu meneteskan airmatanya –tanpa peduli pada _make up_nya. Dia merasa sangat berdosa telah merebut suami dari saudara kembarnya. Tak seharusnya dia menerima tawaran Sungmin. Tapi mengingat alasan dibalik kejadian ini, dia rela. Rela melakukan apapun, termasuk menjadi istri kedua dan berbagi suami demi menolong kakak kembarnya. Ia abaikan perasaan bersalah yang terus menggerogoti hatinya hanya demi seorang Lee Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun telah berdiri di altar. Menunggu kedatangan wanita yang akan berdampingan dengannya dihadapan Tuhan. Pintu gereja terbuka dan muncullah Chengmin bersama ayah mertuanya, Lee Young Woon. Tak jarang pujian untuk Chengmin terdengar ditelinga Sungmin. Sungmin pun tak memungkiri pujian-pujian tersebut. Adiknya memang cantik. Sungmin juga cantik –kata Kyuhyun dan sahabat-sahabatnya– tapi dia adalah pria dan Sungmin sadar akan hal itu.

Chengmin dan Kangin –panggilan dari ayah Sungmin dan Chengmin– melintas didepannya. Senyuman tulus terlukis diwajah cantik Chengmin saat pandangan mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Senyuman itu semakin membuat Sungmin bersalah. Tak seharusnya dia melakukan ini ada Chengmin. Adik kembarnya bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik. Adiknya pasti menginginkan pernikahan yang tulus, bukan paksaan seperti saat ini. 'Maaf, Chengmin.'

Kim Ryeowook, sahabat Sungmin, menggenggam erat tangan kanan Sungmin. Seolah genggaman tangannya dapat menyalurkan kekuatan pada sahabatnya. "Kau pasti kuat, _hyeong_," kata Ryeowook. Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Ryeowook. "Terima kasih," gumamnya.

Matanya kembali menatap altar, dimana Kyuhyun dan Chengmin berada. Sebentar lagi, pengucapan janji suci dihadapan Tuhan akan berlangsung. Sungmin semakin mempersiapkan hatinya.

"Baiklah, sebelum pernikahan ini saya mulai, adakah salah satu diantara jemaat keberatan akan pernikahan ini?" tanya sang Pendeta sesaat sebelum memulai pemberkatan. Hening. Tak ada ada suara atau seruan keberatan dari para tamu, menandakan semua setuju atas pernikahan ini. Namun, saat Pendeta akan memulainya–

"SAYA KEBERATAN!"

–ada seseorang yang berteriak dengan lantang atas keberatannya. Dia adalah...

**.**

**.**

**13-7**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

_Ja_! _Annyeong_~! FanFiction ini update. Sebenernya FF ini udah mau aku publish hari jum'at, tapi karena satu review yang bikin aku _mental down_, jadinya aku males-_-

Maaf, atas keterlambatan FF ini. Maaf, kalau ide FF ini pasaran. Maaf, kalau aku mau cuap-cuap emosi(?) sebentar. Oke.

**BABY EVIL:**

**awalnya aku kira Sungmin yg jadi 'anak' disini tapi ternyata Sungmin tetap jadi pihak yg TERSAKITI.**

**AKU GAK MAU BACA LAGI, LEBIH BAIK FIC INI DIHAPUS.**

**Ceritanya pasaran kau tau. cari ide yang lebih baik lagi deh.**

**Oke, buat Baby Evil, ini respon dari aku:**

**Pertama, terima kasih telah membaca dan memberi review di prolog kemarin. Saya pikir, **_**useless**_** juga kalau anda baca prolog kemarin tapi berakhir dengan review seperti itu.**

**Kedua, apakah di **_**summary**_** kurang jelas? Maaf, jika memang iya. Saya sama sekali tidak menuliskan kalau Sungmin sebagai anak disini. Jadi, sekali lagi maaf karena hipotesa anda salah.**

**Ketiga, mengapa anda tidak log in saja kalau mau memberi review seperti itu? Mungkin anda punya FF yang lebih baik dari FF ini dengan IDE YANG LEBIH BAIK DAN TIDAK PASARAN.**

**Keempat, saya tidak memaksa anda untuk membaca. Anda membaca prolog kemarin karena naluri 'kan? Waks**

**Kelima, jika anda tidak mau membacanya kembali, tidak apa-apa. Saya mem**_**publish**_** FF ini hanya sekedar menyalurkan apa yang ada dipikiran saya.**

**Keenam, saya bukan orang yang 'gila' **_**readers**_**. Jika ada yang membaca, saya senang. Jika tidak, **_**no problem**_**.**

_**At least**_**, saya cukup 'tersanjung' dengan review anda.**

_Well_, maaf kalau aku emosi. Jujur saja, orang seperti dia adalah orang yang tidak bisa menghargai karya orang lain. Atau jangan-jangan dia sering tidak dihargai makanya seperti itu?/slap/

FF ini aku dedikasikan untuk KyuMin Shipper dan Farah HYUNG /love sign/. Di twitter, Farah hyung pernah minta aku untuk buat FF family dengan cast KyuMIn dan /ehem ehem/ tapi maaf hyung~ FF ini malah jadi angst-_-

Maaf, kalau chapter ini mengecewakan, pendek, dsb. Ini saja buatnya disela-sela jam 'kosong'.

Untuk chapter depan, aku janji bakal dipanjangin. Tapi, updatenya setelah SBMPTN ya *^^*

Buat yang mau blame, bash, dsb, silahkan PM aku ^_^

_At least, but not the last_.

**Big Thanks for:**

** lisnana1**, skittlescinth, , winecoup137, **sitapumpkinelf**, nova137, **Princess Pumkins ELF**, , **Miinalee**, haehyukyumin, **Lee Azizah Cho**, BABY EVIL, **Ainun**.

Who favorites and follows this FF~! Thankyou ~~ /lovesign/

**Bekasi, 160613**

**0:40**

**sign,**

**lvoejr**


End file.
